User blog:TaylorRocks/30 Day OTP Challenge- Genderswapped!
This time I'm sticking to Idiotic Charm. Except with Kit (Boy version of Min, who is a cinnamon roll) and fem!Ark who is bae. And then there's gonna be Min and normal Ark photobombing. Min will be fangirling and Ark will be "..." - Holding hands (Aww) DONE - Cuddling somewhere (*fangirl squeal*) DONE - Gaming/watching a movie (ARK IT'S SO SCAAAARY!!!) DONE - On a date (Uh...can I hold your hand Ark?) DONE - Kissing (Wait...I got this...uh...) I honestly have no idea how to draw this one DONE - Wearing each others’ clothes (Ark your shirt's too big!) DONE - Cosplaying (I wonder...) DONE - Shopping (I thought girls did lots of shopping?) DONE - Hanging out with friends (This is my friend Cupey!) DONE - With animal ears (Why are you a bunny, Ark?) - Wearing kigurumis (Comfy~) - Making out (Probably them older) - Eating ice-cream (Aww I can't even) - Genderswapped (What, like normal Idiotic Charm?) - In a different clothing style (fancy stuff~) - During their morning ritual(s) (probably older) - Spooning (fell asleep watching that movie) - Doing something together (foresty stuff) - In formal wear (classy stuff) - Dancing (party~) - Cooking/baking (what did we burn?) - In battle, side-by-side (Aaark HELP ME!!!) - Arguing (how even?) - Making up afterwards (ARK I'M SOOOOORYYYYY *pathetic sob*) - Gazing into eachothers’ eyes (Dey so hazelly~) - Getting married (Woah...pinch me) - On one of their birthdays (Happy Birthday Arky~) - Doing something ridiculous (lol they are ridiculous) - Doing something hot (wha- *blushes*) - Proposal (Ark. Ark. Ark. Ark. (Ark: WHAT?!) *gets down on one knee* marry me?) KitandArk1.png|Day 1: Holding Hands. Or rather, Ark holding Kit's arm because I CAN'T DO ANATOMY MKAY. KitandArk2.png|Day 2: Gaming. Well, after they finished gaming and Ark isn't terribly happy with the results. KitandArk3.png|Why she so affectionate? Argh. First world problems is when your girlfriend is taller and heavier than you. KitandArk4.png|Day 4- On a date Uploading this in advance because I won't be here tomorrow. LOOK AT DESE TWO IDIOTS DEY SHO CUTE. I can just imagine Ark asking Kit out and not the other way around. KitandArk5.png|Day 5- Kissing TFW she has to bend down to kiss you. I think Ark's face might've turned out a bit weird but otherwise it's fine. I'm so proud of Kit's expression. KitandArk6.png|Day 6- In each other's clothes. Soz I'm really busy but I had to deliver, so I give you this uncoloured picture. Sorry again guys. KitandArk7.png|Day 7- Cosplaying. Because Canada totally got a tan and eye contacts. So I did Canda x Fem!Canada. Don't hate on the selfest. I was completely lost okay. There are no anime dudes who are shorter than their girlfriends taht I know of okay. KitandArk8.png|Day 8- Shopping IDK how masc!Lily/Shirley would treat Arky but Kit is the type to buy his girlffriend whatever the hell she wants (within some form of reason). Yes I changed his hair. I will constantly change his hair. KitandArk9.png|Day 9- With friends. Min and Kit are definitely friends (She's probably the one responsible for her and Ark's trip to the genderbend universe), however, the same doesn't necessarily stand for Min and fem!Ark. Category:Blog posts